Housewarming Gift
by Kyorami
Summary: All of them have decided to buy one huge house and live in it together. There are so many things that could go wrong, but so many things that could go right as well.
1. Moving In

**Yay! Another fanfic XD This one, like my other one, will be a little bit different from the usual Inuyasha personalities that you're used to. I'm just giving you a heads up so that you won't be angered with me -sweatdrop-. But I do make Miroku more talkative and a bit more like the real one if that's any better at all. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Moving In**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Kikyou, Kagome, Ayame, Sango, and Kohaku had all decided to buy a house and all move in together. It was a fairly large house, big enough for all of them to live comfortably. It was more like a house built in a forest. The surrounding land was filled with trees.

However, the house was a mess right now, since all of their belongings had just been transferred the day before. The yard looked like a dumpster, and inside it looked like a tornado had hit.

Sango sighed. "What are we going to do with all of this junk?" She picked up a random item from the box that was closest to her.

"Hey, that's not junk!" Kouga snatched it back. "It's a treasure…"

Sango rolled her eyes and decided to take a look outside at how the other girls were doing.

Just as Sango was about to go out the door, Kagome and Kikyou burst through it carrying two large boxes.

"Hey, Sango, give us a hand will you?" Kagome panted.

Sango helped the two girls carry the box in. They pushed some of the small boxes aside to make more room.

The three of them sighed out of relief.

"Man, how are we going to live here?" Kikyou wiped her sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I know… It looks like—"

"Coming through!" Inuyasha cut Kagome's statement off as he barged in with a huge box and set it down right in the middle.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him. "We're trying to save room here!"

"What? There's nothing here," he said innocently.

"Can you at least put that huge box up in your room or something? We've got a lot more to take in."

"Fine, fine…" Inuyasha lifted the box that he had just set down, then put it down again.

"What are you doing?"

"Just taking a few more boxes of mine with me, since you said we're supposed to be saving room and all…" He picked up a few of the smaller boxes, stacked them on top of the larger one, and made his way up the stairs.

"Aw, you picked a nice one," Sango smirked at Kikyou.

Kikyou scoffed. "At least mine's not a pervert like yours…"

Sango sighed and mumbled as she walked outside.

"I win again," Kikyou said with a triumphant smile.

"Speaking of the pervert, where is Miroku?" Kagome looked around. "Damn, Sango just left… She probably went to go find him too. Let's follow her."

Kikyou just grinned, and the two of them followed Sango.

Sango circled the house, but found no sign of Miroku. _'Where is he…?'_

She spotted Kouga taking the tape off of a sealed box. When Sango stopped, Kagome and Kikyou hid behind a tree.

"Hey, Kouga."

"Yeah?" He said, not even looking up.

"Have you seen Miroku anywhere?"

Kouga shook his head as he peeled off another strap.

"Okay…" Sango said slowly. "Thanks anyway…"

Kouga grunted and nodded. He never once even looked at Sango. He had no concern for any other girl besides Kagome anyway.

"Damn," Kagome muttered.

"What?" Kikyou already came out from behind the tree. "Come on. Maybe we'll catch them doing something!" She was talking about Sango and Miroku.

"I'm not going to be able to get past Kouga," Kagome said.

"No, there's always a way… We just need to find—"

"Kouga!"

A girl's voice screamed out Kouga's name.

Kikyou laughed. "You got lucky, Kagome."

Ayame appeared next to Kouga. "Hi, Kouga!"

"Hey, Ayame." Kouga had a piece of tape in between his teeth, so his words came out all blurred.

"Whatcha doin'?" Ayame always wanted to get close to Kouga, but she never knew the right words to say. She often took the girly and flirty approach.

"What does it look like…" Kouga grumbled.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so mean about it…" Ayame sounded hurt.

"Sorry, it just hasn't been a good day…" Kouga finally got up. "Too much stress."

"Tell me about it. I know what you mean."

Meanwhile, Kikyou had taken Kagome by the arm and dragged her across the field, right in front of Kouga. Kouga, who had just happened to get up at this moment, saw a glimpse of them.

"Uh, Ayame, I'll… I'll talk to you later. There's something I need to do," he said rather quickly.

"Aw, but why?" Ayame whined. "You never talk to me anymore ever since you met _her_." She said 'her' in a disgusted tone.

"What? You don't like Kagome?" Kouga argued defiantly.

"Well, I don't like that you spend more time thinking about ways to talk to her than you do actually talking to me!" Ayame said. "We used to spend so much time together, but now it seems you're too wrapped up in Kagome to even give me a second thought."

'_Damn, it's too late now…'_ Kouga sighed. "I know, Ayame… I'm sorry." He would have continued to try to brush Ayame off if Kagome hadn't passed by so quickly. _'I'll catch you next time…'_

Kagome and Kikyou stopped around the corner of the building. They were panting.

"See?" Kikyou said in between breaths. "What'd I tell you? Ayame's good for more than just complaining."

Kagome didn't say anything. She merely tried to catch her breath. She put a hand to the side of her hip. Then she was nudged sharply by Kikyou.

"Ow! What the—"

"SHHH!" Kikyou covered Kagome's mouth.

Kagome tried to say something, but it was muffled by Kikyou's hand. Kikyou pointed to the left.

There stood Sango. She was wandering through the outskirts of their backyard, where the 'forests' began.

"Miroku!" she called. There was no reply. "Mirokuuu!" Still no answer.

'_Where the hell could he be?'_

Sango wandered deeper in. She knew that Miroku liked to come to these kinds of places when he needed to relieve stress or clear his mind. He liked peaceful places.

Kagome and Kikyou had lost sight of her.

"Damn," they both said.

"Miro--!"

Someone jumped down and grabbed Sango from behind, covering her mouth. Sango tried to scream, but she couldn't. Instead, she tried to fight back, but the grip was too tight.


	2. I Found Him! Er, He Found Me

**Chapter Two: I Found Him, Er, He Found Me**

"Sango, calm down." A familiar voice reached Sango's ears. "It's only me."

Sango felt herself become released. She turned around, and there stood Miroku, with that same playful smile on his face.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled angrily. "What's the big idea!"

"Well, I thought that it would be boring for me to just come out and say 'hello', so I thought that I'd surprise you," he smiled.

Sango couldn't resist his smile. "Fine, just don't do it again," she said bluntly.

"I won't. I might get beaten up next time!"

Sango looked away.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Sango…" Miroku hugged Sango. "I didn't mean to scare and upset you like that."

"It's fine, it's fine. Really, it is." Sango gently pushed Miroku away. "I just thought that you'd have the decency to tell me or at least Kouga or Inuyasha that you would be going off on your own. What if something had happened to you?"

"What's the worst that could possible happen to me?"

"What if you got lost or killed out here!"

"You're being too paranoid." Miroku ran his fingers through Sango's hair. "I'm perfectly fine. See? I'm standing right in front of you without a scratch."

"I guess…"

"Stop worrying about me, silly. Worry more about yourself."

Sango remained silent.

"Come on, let's go. Everyone back at the house probably thinks I kidnapped you or something," Miroku laughed. He took Sango's hand and led her out of the forest.

"Wait, is that her?" Kikyou squinted to focus her vision.

"No, it's a guy…" Kagome squinted as well.

"It's Miroku!" both of them said in unison.

"Then where's Sango?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Bringing up the rear," Kikyou stated.

Miroku and Sango emerged from the trees hand in hand. They were smiling at each other.

"Yep, that's her alright," Kagome sighed. _'At least those two are happy… Why couldn't I be like Sango? She's so happy right now with Miroku. Or even Kikyou? At least Kikyou has the guts to tell Inuyasha how she feels. And I bet that any day now, they'll get together… If only… If only I could tell him too! Argh! You're such an idiot, Kagome!'_ She yelled at herself in her head. She made an angry facial expression which Kikyou noticed.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Constipated or something?"

Kagome pushed her thoughts aside. "No, nothing like that…" she said softly. _'Nothing like that at all…'_

Kagome and Kikyou watched the couple. Miroku leaned over and kissed Sango on the cheek.

"Okay, let's leave the two of them alone. I don't want to watch this…" Kagome began to walk away. _'It hurts too much to see what I can look like right now…'_

"Fine…" Kikyou seemed disappointed. She liked to spy on her friends and get secrets from them, then blackmail them with it later. It entertained her, although she never actually goes through with any of the blackmailing. She just says that to frighten people.

Kikyou turned around and ran straight into the back of Kagome.

"Kagome!" she yelled. "You tell me to go, and then you prevent me from going! What are you—"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up," Kikyou spat. "You should be—"

"Shush!" Kagome ducked back behind the house.

"What? Is Kouga still over there?" Kikyou said in a mocking tone.

Kagome put a finger to her lips.

"Is that…" Sango spotted Kagome and Kikyou.

"What on earth are they doing?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I need to find out. There might be something wrong." She broke her hand free from Miroku's and ran towards them.

Miroku sighed. "Once again, a perfect moment ruined."

"What are you guys doing?"

Kagome and Kikyou jumped. They hadn't noticed Sango. They were too busy peering over the corner of the building to see if Kouga still stayed there.

"Geez! Next time, could you at least give us a warning!" Kikyou yelled.

"I just asked what you guys were—"

"Will you two shut up!" Kagome hissed.

"What? It's not like you don't want him to notice you," Sango smirked.

Kagome glared at her, but Sango continued to walk.

"Wait for me, Sango!" Miroku caught up with her.

Kagome scoffed. "It's like they're inseparable…"

"Don't you wonder what they're doing?" Kikyou said with an evil grin.

"No," Kagome said firmly. "And I don't want to know."

"I didn't mean it like that this time," Kikyou said. "Sheesh, always assuming the worst of me. And you say _my_ mind's corrupted…"

"Well, it is…"

"That's not the point this time. Don't you wonder what they're doing with Kouga?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Shit!"

She looked, and sure enough, Sango stood there beside Miroku talking with Kouga, who was now sitting on a bench and taking a rest.

'_Damn. What are they doing?'_ She knew that Miroku was one of Kouga's best friends, and Kouga told Sango almost everything that he was feeling.

All she could see was Sango's mouth moving and Kouga's head nodding. Then she saw Sango glance over in their direction. Kagome didn't know if Kouga looked too. She had ducked back behind the building as soon as she saw Sango.

It turns out Sango was just trying to scare Kagome. She and Kouga weren't talking about any more than how the weather was.

Sango grinned, pleased with her result. _'Maybe now she'll realize that she should just be straightforward…'_

* * *

**_Sango: Oooh, I get to be all manipulative in this one! -grins-_**

**_Miroku: And I'm more open! Yay for me!_**

**_Kagome: Sure, make ME the stubborn one... -mumbles-_**

**_Kikyou: You ARE stubborn! Admit it!_**

**_Kyo-chan: -sighs-_**


	3. Room For One More?

**Chapter Three: Room for One More?**

Miroku tapped Sango on the shoulder. "I think that you've done enough damage for one day," he whispered into her ear as he chuckled.

Sango nodded. "Alright, Kouga, I guess I'll talk to you later." She smiled and waved goodbye.

"Um, okay, see ya later." Kouga watched as Sango walked off with Miroku. _'To think, those two were too shy to say anything at first. They liked each other, but they just didn't say anything. And now look at them.' _He shook his head. _'And to think that I could be like that right now if only…'_

He sighed and stood up, deciding that he had spent enough time cleaning up outside and that he should probably head inside to help Inuyasha or something.

Kagome and Kikyou still remained where they were, behind the house and out of sight. A sound of fading footsteps could be heard.

"Is Kouga finally walking away?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Kikyou scoffed. "You look yourself if you're so desperate to find out. I should have just gone and left you here by yourself… You're so troublesome… I mean, sheesh, you really think that he would chase you if you just walked past him?"

Kagome was silent.

"That's what I thought. And besides, you're walking with someone. You're walking with _me_. If you were alone, then just maybe… But no, you're with me, so I don't know why you were freaking out, and I don't know why you let me freak out with you…" Kikyou shook her head and sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever. I'm going to go now whether Kouga's still there or not. You can stay here and rot in your own fear of your own feelings or suck it up and face it."

With that, Kikyou walked away. She smiled, satisfied with herself. She had wanted to tell Kagome off for a while now. It was obvious to everyone that Kagome had feelings for Kouga. It was obvious to everyone besides Kouga anyway. Kagome just chose not to admit to her feelings, and poor Kouga tries so hard every day to impress her.

Inuyasha was the only one inside the house at the time. He was up in his room, still sorting out the boxes that he had carried up there earlier.

"I can put this here… And this there… Then I should have enough room to… Ah! No, no, no! This won't work… I'll be too cramped…" Inuyasha kept mumbling to himself as he rearranged his room again and again. It was amazing how long he kept at it, considering the fact that there were only five boxes.

The doorbell sounded. Inuyasha's ears perked.

"Who could that be? We just moved in and there are no neighboring houses…" he commented as he walked down the staircase.

Inuyasha reached the door and peered through the eyehole. There stood Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha opened the door.

"Sesshoumaru. What are you—"

"Here." Sesshoumaru thrusted a little girl in front of him. It was Rin. "I'm going to leave her here. I can't take care of her anymore. I'm sorry for the short notice." Sesshoumaru had already begun to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru, wait! Sessho—"

"Just do me this favor. Please." Sesshoumaru said without turning around. Then he continued down the pathway and grew out of sight.

"Wh-Where's Lord Sesshoumaru going?" Rin asked. She was frightened.

"Come on." Inuyasha ushered Rin into the messy house. "Try to find a place to sit, and stay put for a while. I'll be right ba—"

Kouga walked through the door just then.

"Kouga! Thank God."

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha pointed at Rin, then rushed past Kouga out the door. "Watch her for a little bit, will ya? I need to see if I can round everyone up!" He disappeared just like that before Kouga could say anything more.

"Bu—" Kouga sighed. "I could have gone and gotten everyone…" he grumbled.

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin cried.

"Calm down, your lord ain't coming back."

Rin gasped. "You lie! He would never abandon me!"

Kouga shook his head. "It looks like he just did."

"Why…" Rin sobbed. "Why, my lord?" She collapsed to her knees and began to cry.

"Oh geez…" Kouga didn't like it when people cried. It made him feel helpless. He often didn't admit it when he cried too. It was like he saw it as a weakness.

The back door opened.

"Hey, what's going on? It's a mess in here… Where's my sister?"

"Kohaku! Over here!" Kouga was relieved that someone else had walked in.

Kohaku walked into the living room and set down a bag of groceries on the table. "Well, I got the groceries like you guys asked me to."

Rin's heart skipped a beat when she saw Kohaku. _'Ooh, he's kind of cute…' _She blushed.

"Hey, what's wrong. You got a fever?" Kouga walked over and felt her forehead.

Kohaku had just now noticed Rin sitting in the corner, hidden by all of the overstuffed boxes.

Rin blushed even more when she noticed Kohaku staring at her.

"Hm, you don't feel warm at all." Kouga stepped back. "Why do you look so feverish and red?"

Kouga was hopeless when it came to this kind of stuff. He was often oblivious to acts of love and lust, which explained why everyone knew that Kagome liked him except, well, him.

"Kouga, who is that?" Kohaku eyed Rin.

"Um, this is Sesshoumaru's girl. Ren or whatever."

"My name is Rin. R-I-N. Rin."

"Okay, sorry, sorry. This is RIN." Kouga rolled his eyes and walked away. "Well, I'm going to leave her to you, Kohaku. I need to see if Inuyasha needs any help finding the others."

Kohaku opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Kouga slamming the door. He slowly turned back to Rin. "I'm Kohaku." He outstretched his hand.

Rin shook it and giggled. "I figured that was your name since that's what he was calling you."

"Heh, yeah…" Kohaku scratched his head nervously. "Umm… So what are you doing here?"

Rin's face fell. "Sesshoumaru abandoned me," she said softly and sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry about that…" Kohaku comforted Rin as she began to cry again. "Well, your home is here now, I guess."

"Really?" Rin looked up through her tear-filled eyes.

Kohaku nodded. "I'm sure everyone else won't mind. The more the merrier right?" He smiled.

Rin returned his smile. "Thank you."

* * *

**_Sango: Ah, there's Kohaku!_**

**_Kyo-chan: Er, you should probably talk to him later._**

**_Sango: Why? He's my brother! I was wondering where he went._**

**_Kyo-chan: Because umm... He's a little... busy..._**

**_Sango: Busy? With what?_**

**_Kyo-chan: Ahem... -points to Rin-_**

**_Sango: o.o;; I hope Kohaku hasn't watched Miroku's actions too closely..._**


	4. You'd Better Run

**Chapter Four: You'd Better Run**

"Yeah, he just showed up, shoved her into me, then walked off! Can you believe that!"

Inuyasha was explaining what had happened to Kikyou. She was the only one that he had managed to find.

"Kouga's in the house right now watching her."

Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice mention Kouga being in the house. _'That means that I can go.'_

She stood up and walked out. She caught sight of Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"Hey!" She ran to catch up with them.

"Well, well, look who decided to crawl out of her hole," Kikyou sneered.

Kagome scoffed.

"I bet you heard Inuyasha say Kouga's name so you bolted right outta there."

Again, Kagome scoffed. "I'm just wondering what happened at the house…"

"Riiight…" Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"Well, Rin's here."

"Rin? You mean Sesshoumaru's Rin?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Like I said, all he did was come, drop her off, and leave."

Kagome pondered for a while. "Hm, that's weird… I never thought that he would leave Rin…"

"Me neither…" Kikyou added.

"Hey, where are Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha looked around to see whom else he could round up.

"Probably off in some dark corner…" Kikyou muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Inuyasha hadn't heard Kikyou's remark, but Kagome did. She snorted and laughed.

"Well, there's the spazz." Kikyou pointed in front of them, where Ayame was getting ready to enter the house.

"Hey guys!" she said enthusiastically as she opened the door. "What's up?"

"Um, Ayame," Inuyasha stopped her from entering the house.

"Hm?"

"Before you go in, you should probably know…"

And again, Inuyasha explained what had happened.

"You're kidding!" Ayame gasped. "Sesshoumaru would do that?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess." He pointed towards the doorway. "Kouga should be inside watching her right now."

"Oh really?" Ayame's enthusiasm returned as she opened the door. Her face fell as she saw Kohaku sitting on the table facing Rin.

"Kohaku!" they all said at the same time.

Kohaku looked at the four of them in surprise, not expecting so many people at once. _'I don't see Sango though…'_

"When did you get back?" Kagome asked.

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Where did Kouga go?" Inuyasha looked around.

Kohaku shrugged. "He just told me to watch her," at this, he pointed at Rin, "then he left."

"That little jackass… I can't rely on him for anything…" Inuyasha mumbled angrily.

"I know how you feel…" Kikyou patted Inuyasha's back.

'_He left?'_ Kagome looked out the window, hoping to spot Kouga right then and there.

"Yes, you have permission to go look for him, Kagome." Kikyou caught Kagome staring out the window.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said in a rather high and loud voice. Her face was also turning a slight pink. "I-I don't want to look for him…"

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Honestly… You never give up do you…"

"Hey, where's Sango?" Kagome looked around innocently, trying to change the subject.

"I answered that question for you earlier."

Kagome pretended to look confused.

"She's off in some corner with Miroku."

"She is not. I bet she's in her room or something." Kagome wanted this to go on as long as possible. She knew that once it got back to the subject of her, Kouga, and their feelings, then it would never end.

"What have you heard of my sister?" Kohaku chimed in. "I haven't seen her all day."

"She's fine, Kohaku," Kikyou said calmly. "Don't worry about her. Miroku's with her."

"Are you sure that's a good thing…" Kohaku mumbled as he turned back to Rin.

"I-I'm going out for some fresh air…" Kagome stepped outside the doorway and shut the door behind her.

"Of course she is…" Kikyou rolled her eyes again and sighed. _'This is going waaay too slow…'_

Kagome strolled around outside and stopped right in the middle of the vast field. She took in a deep breath.

'_Ahh… This feels nice… Away from everything, away from all the stress, all the questioning, all the… pressure…'_

Back in the house, the four of them remained there. Kikyou poked Inuyasha playfully.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha looked back at her with an awkward smile on his face.

"You look stressed. I just thought that you could have some of it relieved or something."

"Ohh…" Inuyasha was another one who didn't detect flirting. He knew the concepts of love better than Kouga, but he was still hopeless when it came to recognizing the signs of a flirty girl. He turned so many heads anyway, that he had grown used to the fact that almost every girl goggled over him. He thought that was the way all girls acted. Nevertheless, he had a feeling deep inside of him. A sort of fond feeling. A fond feeling for someone. That someone was Kikyou, though she didn't realize it. Inuyasha never really made it obvious whom he liked. People only knew that he did like someone.

Suddenly Kouga burst through the door again.

"There you are! You little—"

Kouga put his hand up to stop Inuyasha. "Calm down. Let me explain. I only let Kohaku watch over Rin because I needed to get food for everyone. You're all hungry aren't you?" He brought out a plastic bag of take-out food in one hand, and the other held drinks in styrofoam cups with lids on them.

Inuyasha scoffed. "It still doesn't give you permission to leave two kids around the house like that! What if someone had broken in and kidnapped them or something?"

"Kohaku's a big guy," Kouga said coolly. "And besides, if it weren't for the fact that none of us had eaten anything all day long, I wouldn't have gone out. You know you can rely on me for anything most of the time."

"Yeah… 'Most of the time'… How about 'Never'?

Kouga slowly made his way towards the kitchen, carefully stepping over boxes and bags along the way. "Oh, come on, you know that I—"

Kouga tripped. He hadn't seen a cord that lay in the middle of the ground, and he stumbled. Thankfully, none of the food or drinks had spilled. All except for one. A single cup had managed to break free from the cup holder when Kouga tripped, and now it was soaked into Kikyou's clothes.

"Oh crap…"

"'Oh crap' is right!" Kikyou screamed. "What the hell are you doing? Not only are you unreliable, but you're clumsy too!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Kouga stammered.

"You'd better run." Inuyasha stood there looking at the scared Kouga and the fuming Kikyou.

Kouga bolted out the door.

"That little bastard!" Kikyou raced out after him.

It was true that Kouga was faster than Kikyou, but it didn't stop him from pushing himself to run as fast as he could anyway. He was ahead of her for quite some distance. _'I think I'm okay… She'll grow tired eventually…'_

Kagome, who was still standing in the middle of the field, heard approaching running footsteps. _'What's that?'_

Kouga kept looking back to see if Kikyou gained on him at all. He could see her approaching fast, and every time, he would speed up, but so would Kikyou. It seemed impossible to lose her.

Kouga looked ahead and saw someone. He wasn't sure who it was. He was running so fast that everything he saw became a blur.

He looked back one more time to see if Kikyou was there. She still was, and she was still keeping that same distance in between them. Kouga looked straight ahead again, and this time he saw who it was who was standing there. It was Kagome.

But it was too late. He was running too fast, and he couldn't stop himself. He rammed himself straight into Kagome.

* * *

**_Kagome: Wh-What's the meaning of this! H-How dare you make Kouga run into me like that! -twitches-_**

**_Kyo-chan: -sighs-_**

**_Kikyou: Oh come on, you know you want it._**

**_Kagome: -grumbles- You little... How dare you..._**

**_Sango: Hey, where DID I go?_**

**_Kyo-chan: I'll bring you and Miroku back in the next chapter. Don't worry -smiles-._**

**_Kikyou: Like I said, Sango was in a dark corner with Miroku..._**

**_Sango: -glares- I was not! ...Was I? o.o;;_**


	5. Think, But Don't Say

**Chapter Five: Think, But Don't Say**

Kouga found himself on top of Kagome.

"Ugh, what the hell…" Kagome didn't see what had happened. It was all so fast. One minute she was looking at the sky, the next she found herself on the ground in excruciating pain. She held her head as she began to sit up. Then she noticed some extra weight on top of her. She opened her eyes and let them refocus. She saw Kouga there.

"K-Kouga!" Kagome almost fainted when she saw him there. "What are you doing?"

Kouga shot back up. "I-I'm so sorry, Kagome!"

Kikyou had reached them at last. "You little bastard!"

Kagome eyed Kikyou strangely. "Wasn't your shirt white this morning?"

Kikyou glared at Kagome. "Don't remind me. You!" She shot a threatening glare at Kouga.

He put his hands up defensively. "Look, I said I was sorry, okay?" Then he hid behind Kagome.

"Wow, thanks…" Kagome muttered.

Kikyou sighed deeply. "You look so pathetic right now. I'm going to let you go this time. Do it again, though, and I _will_ kill you." She stormed back into the house muttering under her breath.

Kouga gave a sigh of relief.

"You got lucky," Kagome commented. "Now will you stop cowering behind me:

Kouga drew his hands back and stood upright again. "S-Sorry again." That was all he said as he walked away.

Kagome stared at him as he walked towards the back of the house. _'What's gotten into him?'_

'_Damnit… Damn it all… I should have done something more… Anything… It was the perfect chance and I blew it… I could have at least said something better than 'S-Sorry again'. I'm crazy about this girl, but I can't even look her straight in the eye!''_ Kouga walked slowly. When he saw that he was out of sight and earshot of Kagome, he fell to his knees and hit the ground with his fists. "Why can't I do anything right!"

Kagome thought that she had heard something coming from the direction of where Kouga had gone to, but she shook it off and told herself that she was imagining it. _'Why am I even worried about him? I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him… Ah, who am I kidding… I do like him, but I can't let anyone else know… What'll they think…'_

Meanwhile, strangely enough, Sango and Miroku had somehow wandered back into the 'forest' in which she had found Miroku. They weren't doing anything more then sitting there and talking about nothing.

Miroku lay on his back, staring up at the trees and the patches of sky that could be seen through them.

"The weather's nice today," he commented.

"Yeah…" Sango looked up as well. It didn't matter to her what they were talking about as long as they were with each other.

"Sango," Miroku sat up and took Sango's hand.

"Y-Yes, Miroku?"

"What do you say we go back into the house?"

"Oh." Sango thought that he would have something more to say. "Um, sure…"

The two of them got up and headed back towards the house.

"Is that Kagome?"

"Is that Kouga?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

Kouga was still kneeling on the ground, and Kagome still stood there with a confused look on her face.

Again, Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then they nodded.

Miroku went to Kouga, and Sango went to Kagome.

"Um, Kouga?"

"What?" Kouga said rather harshly.

"Geez, calm down. I just came by to ask what's wrong."

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine!" Kouga stood up defiantly and stalked off.

"O… kay…"

Kagome didn't see Sango approaching her. She jumped when Sango called out her name.

"Wh-What is it, Sango?"

"You don't look… well," Sango said.

"I don't look well? I feel perfectly fine. Perfectly fine. Nothing's wrong with me! Nothing at all!"

"I never said that there was something wrong with y—"

"I said nothing's wrong with me!" And with that, Kagome walked away.

Now Sango had the confused look on her face. Miroku came back from his 'talk' with Kouga.

"What happened?"

Miroku shook his head. "I'm assuming you got the same paranoid response?"

Sango nodded.

"It appears that Cupid has shot his arrow a little strangely this time…"

Sango laughed. "You can say that again."

The two of them walked back into the house, where they found Kohaku, Rin, Ayame, Inuyasha, and a pissed off Kikyou attempting to clean her shirt.

"Sister!" Kohaku cried joyfully.

"Kohaku! I didn't know you came back!" She hugged her brother.

"I've been worried about you, Sango."

"I'm sorry, Kohaku." Sango looked past Kohaku and saw Rin sitting there. "Isn't that Rin?"

"Ahem… I can explain that…" Inuyasha cut in.

He explained what had happened between him and Sesshoumaru once again.

"Hm, Sesshoumaru never seemed like that type of man to me before," Miroku said after Inuyasha finished.

"Yeah, that's what everyone's been saying."

"Lord Sesshoumaru has abandoned me…" Rin said sadly.

"I told you that your place is here now." Kohaku smiled.

"We have no choice. We can't exactly throw you back out onto the streets. That wouldn't be right. But we're glad you're with us." Inuyasha joined Kohaku in smiling.

"That's right. We're your family now." Ayame smiled.

* * *

**_Rin: Hehe, I feel so loved! -smiles-_**

**_Kyo-chan: You should. I made it that way -laughs-._**

**_Sango: Ooh, I'm back!_**

**_Miroku: WE'RE back XD_**

**_Kikyou: -mumbles-_**

**_Kagome: You're not still mad about your shirt are you?_**

**_Kikyou: -continues mumbling- Your boyfriend can do a hell of a lot of damage..._**

**_Kagome: O.O What did you call him!_**


	6. Anger Management

**Chapter Six: Anger Management**

Kouga and Kagome burst through the door at the same time, pretending that they didn't see one

another.

"You guys are still here in this same spot?" Kagome said.

"Well, duh. We're standing right in front of you aren't we?" Kikyou said sarcastically as she continued to wipe her shirt. It seemed to be a little bit cleaner now.

"Is the brat staying with us?" Kouga pointed to Rin.

Kagome instantly hit Kouga, hard. "Shut up, you dimwit! Don't you ever call her that again!"

"Thank you, Kagome. If you hadn't done that, then I was about to," Kohaku mumbled.

"Geez, sorry, it just slipped…"

"Well, watch what you say!" Kagome spat.

"Okay, okay…"

"Say, who wants to play a game outside?" Sango said nervously, sensing the extreme tension in the room.

Rin and Kohaku nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" Rin smiled.

All of them went outside, except for Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kikyou claimed she was too angry to play anything at this moment. Inuyasha stayed to comfort her.

"Here, let me help you." Inuyasha grabbed a wet towel and wiped Kikyou's sleeve.

"Um, thanks…" Kikyou said as she watched Inuyasha. _'He's so sweet to me… No wonder I like him so much.'_ She smiled, but he didn't notice.

"Why don't you just go up and change into another shirt? I'll wash this one for you."

"Oh, um…" Kikyou didn't know what to say. "I-I guess that would be a good idea. But you don't have to wash it for me. I can do it myself."

"No, I insist," Inuyasha smiled.

Kikyou began walking up the stairs towards her room, smiling to herself.

Inuyasha sat down and waited for Kikyou to come back.

Meanwhile, the others had gathered outside.

"So what are we doing out here?" Rin asked.

Sango shrugged. "I honestly just wanted to get those two out of the house before they blew up." She pointed at Kagome and Kouga.

"Why exactly are you pissed off at Kouga, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"He called Rin a brat…" Kagome muttered.

"Well, like he said, he had just let it slip." Sango tried to lessen her anger.

Kagome was silent. Kouga looked a little annoyed.

"Anyways, let's put that behind us." Sango looked around at them all.

"What do you guys want to do?" Kohaku asked as he sat down.

The rest of them followed suit, except for Kouga. He walked away from them.

"That little… What's gotten into him?" Miroku glared.

"Whatever, just forget about him," Kagome turned her back to Kouga. "He's just a drama queen."

"Kagome, be nice," Sango said.

"I'd like to be, but he's just a jackass sometimes."

Ayame got up and followed Kouga.

"Now what's _she_ doing?" Miroku's eyes followed Ayame until she disappeared around the corner.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy well up inside her. She knew that Kouga used to have feelings for Ayame , and Ayame is crazy about Kouga.

Kikyou and Inuyasha came out after all of this.

"I thought you guys weren't coming out," Sango commented.

"Well, we decided that we can't let you guys have all the fun, right?" Inuyasha said playfully.

Everyone but Kagome laughed.

Kikyou and Sango noticed. Sango sat up, and the two of them went over to Kagome and dragged her by both arms over to a secluded area out of earshot of the rest of the group.

"Yes, I'm observant. I can tell when I see jealousy in a girl's eyes," Sango smirked.

Kikyou grinned. "And I can see it because you're too obvious."

"I-I don't know what you guys are talking about. You're crazy. Let me go." Kagome never once made eye contact with either of them.

"Don't feel jealous, Kagome. Ayame's not going to do anything. Kouga wants you." Kikyou snickered.

"Wha… I don't know what you're talking about." Again, Kagome didn't look up. She continued to stare at the ground.

"Fine, be that way." Kikyou scoffed. "If you're not going to admit to your feelings, then you're going to regret it one of these days." She walked back to the group, who were sitting in a circle on the grass. She chose a seat next to Inuyasha and plotted herself there.

"She's right, you know," Sango said. "If Miroku and I hadn't said anything, then we never would have gotten anywhere. I would have hated myself for it, and a lot of times I think about what would have happened."

"Bu—"

She, too, walked away and joined Kikyou in sitting with the group. She sat in between her and Miroku, but she kept her eye on Kagome.

Kagome kicked the ground angrily. She picked up a pinecone from the ground and threw it against the tree. It shattered into pieces.

'_Those little… They have no idea about what I'm feeling right now!'_

Kagome picked up a piece of the pinecone that had shattered and threw it as hard as she could into the darkness. She sighed.

'_Yeah, so, I like him. So what? Does that mean I'm supposed to just tell him I like him like they did? Psh, no. What's the point. And what if it got out. What would everyone think? It's better this way. If I hold off long enough, he'll give up on me and go with someone else finally. But still… I wonder what he's doing with Ayame right now…'_

Ayame was, in fact, scolding Kouga for not taking another step towards Kagome.

"I saw what happened through the window. I was up in my room and I saw—"

"You were spying on me?" Kouga asked angrily.

"No, I just happened to see you. I found it entertaining the way you were being chased by Kikyou. But that's beside the point."

"Then what's your point?"

"Well, if you stop interrupting me, then maybe I can tell you." Ayame sounded annoyed.

Kouga was annoyed as well, but he remained silent and allowed Ayame to continue.

"I saw what happened between you and Kagome."

At this statement, Kouga felt his face flush.

"And I saw your nervous reaction. I could tell what you had said to her."

"What? I didn't say anything," Kouga argued.

"Exactly."

Again, Kouga was silent.

"I saw an apology, but that was it. Why didn't you do something more? It was the perfect chance too! Kikyou had left, and it was just you two. You could have at least done something. _Anything._"

"I know, I know, already!" Kouga yelled. "Will you get out of my face! I know that I could have done something more, but I didn't okay? I know, I'm stupid for not doing it. Blah blah blah. Okay, now leave me alone!" He stormed off, stomping his feet angrily, causing more of a scene.

Ayame smiled sheepishly to herself. "Two of the most stubborn people in the world are drawn to each other. How ironic."

Kouga walked into the depth of the trees and found that he had somehow gotten lost. _'Damn. How do you get lost in your own backyard?'_ He sighed exasperatedly. _'You're thinking too much, Kouga. Just take a breath and clear your head and let it go.'_

He continued to walk in circles until he saw someone else. He recognized the person at once. It was Kagome.

* * *

**_Kagome: Grr... I could just kill you guys! -glares at Kikyou and Sango-_**

**_Sango: Wh-What'd I do?_**

**_Kikyou: -innocent smile-_**

**_Kagome: Oh, you know what you did -glares more-_**

**_Sango: I was only trying to help. You didn't see me acting like this when you literally PUSHED me into Miroku!_**

**_Kagome: Oh, don't act like you didn't like it!_**

**_Kikyou: -thinking- This argument is amusing..._**

**_Kyo-chan: Hey, hey, girls! No fighting! Especially you two! -looks at Kagome and Sango-_**

**_Kagome and Sango: -points to each other- She started it._**

**_Kyo-chan: -sighs- You're lucky that I need you two for the later chapters, otherwise I'd erase you right now -.-;;_**

**_Kagome and Sango: o.o;; -in a quiet voice- We'll be good..._**


	7. Love is in the Air

**Chapter Seven: Love is in the Air**

He wanted to pass her by quietly, but he stepped on a branch and blew his cover. He instinctively hid behind a tree.

Kagome whipped her head around. "Who's there?" she yelled out a little shakily.

Kouga came out. "Relax. It's just me."

"Oh, Kouga…" Kagome slowly turned her head away from him.

Kouga began to inch away from her, trying not to be noticed.

"Um, Kouga…"

He stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't take another step, nor did he move. "Y-Yes..?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"S-Sure." Kouga couldn't keep himself from stuttering. He always acted like this when he was around Kagome.

'I guess I should really just come out now… But I… My reputation… I-Should I? Baka Kagome… Why did you have to call out to him?' 

Kouga stood over Kagome. "What is it?" He seemed to have regained his confidence, for a short while anyway. _'Could this be what I've been waiting for?'_

"Hey, um, did anyone see where Kagome went off to?" Sango looked back at the spot where Kagome was standing, but there was no trace of her friend anywhere.

"I don't know," Kikyou commented. "And frankly, I don't care."

"Oh, come on, don't say things like that. We're all friends."

"Well, that may be so, but in light of recent events, I'm sorry. Whatever happens to her is completely her own fault. And she'll get whatever she deserves." Kikyou stated. Her view was made clear.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Inuyasha asked. "Even for you?" he added with a playful smile.

Kikyou smacked Inuyasha on the head lightly.

"Seriously guys," Sango cut in. "What if something's happened to her?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Miroku gave Sango a small nudge. "Don't worry about her. She's a tough girl."

"Look, here comes Ayame now." Kohaku spotted Ayame coming around the corner. She had a smile on her face.

"I don't like that look on your face, Ayame," Kikyou stared at her. "What happened? Did Kouga propose to you?"

"Hah, I wish!" Ayame said. "No, he ran off."

"He ran off?" Inuyasha perked up.

Ayame nodded.

"Why are you smiling!" Sango screamed. "H-He ran off… He could be anywhere… What if something happens to him? What if—"

"Calm down, Sango… Breathe. He's fine." Ayame kept the same smile on her face.

"H-How can he be fine if he's somewhere where we don't know?"

"He ran in that direction," Ayame pointed towards the trees. "That's where Kagome was, am I not mistaken?"

Sango slowly nodded.

"And Kagome's gone now right?"

Again, Sango nodded.

"Well…?"

Suddenly a smirk spread across Sango's face. "I gotcha…"

"Why do you care so much about Kouga anyway?" Miroku whispered in Sango's ear.

"Well, he's our friend."

Miroku was silent.

Kohaku and Rin, finding themselves extremely bored, snuck away while no one had noticed. They found a nice open lawn where they plopped themselves on. The two of them lay on their backs and stared at the clouds floating by.

"This is more like it…" Kohaku said aloud.

"Yep," Rin agreed. _'I'm all alone with him. What should I do?'_

'_This girl… She's different from the other girls that I've met…'_ Kohaku found his face a little warm. He was blushing as he thought about Rin. _'Oh no. I can't let her see me like this.'_

He pretended to look over at something to the side of him so that he could turn his face away from Rin.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked. She sat up.

"N-Nothing," Kohaku stammered. "Nothing's wrong…"

"Then why are you on your side like that?"

"I... There's something to see over here…" He was horrible under pressure.

"What, really?" Rin, too, gazed over in the direction where Kohaku's eyes supposedly were. "I don't see anything…"

"Well, I—" Kohaku felt a hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" It was Rin's hand. "You don't have a fever or anything do you?" Rin was better at hiding her affection. Her stomach was turning over and over, and her heart was beating fast. Even her hand shook a little before she placed it on Kohaku's forehead.

"The little rugrats seem to be enjoying themselves nicely." The others were still sitting in front of the house. Ayame had seen Kohaku and Rin sitting in the middle of the lawn.

"So that's where Kohaku went…" Sango muttered.

"I'm hungry…" Inuyasha whined.

"Again!" Kikyou scolded. "You just had something to eat!"

"But now I'm hungry again. Do we have anymore ramen?" He had an innocent smile on his face.

Kikyou sighed. "Yes… I'll go get some for you."

"Thank you! You're the best!" He sounded like a child who had been given candy.

Kikyou walked back into the house. Her back was turned to all of them, so they couldn't see that she concealed a grin.

The door shut, then Inuyasha stood up. "Wait, maybe I should come in with you! You don't know which ones I don't like!"

And just like that, Miroku and Sango were the only ones left in front of the house.

* * *

**_Sango: Again, I'm left like that? -sighs-_**

**_Kyo-chan: It creates more suspense! XD_**

**_Kagome: What's the deal with leaving me like that with Kouga?_**

**_Kikyou: Hey, I'm happy. I get to cook ramen with Inuyasha! -giggles-_**

**_Rin: Aww...I get a guy too! -smiles-_**

**_Ayame: Am I the only girl who doesn't get a guy?_**

**_Kyo-chan: Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry, Ayame-san._**

**_Ayame: Oh, no worries here. This way I can snoop around and spread gossip -snickers-. But I do wish that Kouga had chosen me instead of Kagome..._**

**_Kagome: Hey, he hasn't chosen anyone yet!_**

**_Ayame: Wow, you really ARE naive..._**


	8. In the Closet

**Chapter Eight: In the Closet**

The silence was killing Sango.

"So, umm…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing…"

Sango hated when it got like this. She was a horrible conversation starter. She poked Miroku to kill the silence.

He squealed. "What was that for?" He poked her back.

Sango giggled and fell over when Miroku's finger landed in her side. "Hey!"

"You started it!" Miroku attacked Sango with pokes.

Sango was in a giggle fit on the ground. For a moment, everything else seemed to disappear. All that was there was her and Miroku.

Miroku stopped and allowed Sango to sit up and catch her breath.

"That's what you get," he grinned broadly.

Sango shook her head, still half laughing. "I was just trying to find a way to break the silence."

"Maybe you should have left it like that," Miroku laughed.

"No, this is more fun."

Kagome and Kouga heard Sango and Miroku's giggles and squeals as they sat and stared blankly at one another from that same spot.

"Hey, that sounds like Sango and…"

"… Miroku…" Kouga finished.

Kagome and Kouga looked at each other, then walked out of the trees and saw Sango and Miroku both sitting there together, laughing.

Sango felt they were watched. She looked around, alert for any trespassers.

"What's wrong, Sango?"

"We're… being watched…"

Miroku laughed. "Yeah, by them." He pointed at Kagome and Kouga. They were easier to see from his point of view.

"K-Kagome and Kouga?" Sango turned around. "Oh, so _that's_ where they are…"

"Seems they're interested in watching us for some reason…" Miroku sounded uncomfortable.

"Well, they spotted us," Kouga said.

"No, duh…" Kagome scoffed.

"How about we get out of here?" Sango suggested, taking Miroku's hand subconsciously.

Miroku nodded and the two of them got up and went around the back of the house.

"What the—"

"They're scared because we're just watching them like hawks."

"Um… Okay…"

"Makes us seem stalker-ish."

Kouga stared blankly at Kagome, but muttered another 'Okay' and ended the subject.

Sango peered around the corner again and looked at Kagome and Kouga. "They're better when they're alone anyway. They tend to open up to each other easier. And they seem happier."

"God knows it's going to take a miracle for those two to admit their feelings…"

Sango didn't realize that she was still holding onto Miroku's hand. "Oh, s-sorry." She let go of it immediately.

"It's alright…" Miroku hadn't noticed either, but he wondered why his face was flushing.

"So um… What happens now?"

"I don't know. You dragged me here." Miroku laughed.

"Heh, so I did…" Sango looked up. "Well, my room's right here…"

"Are you suggesting that we go in there?" Miroku nudged Sango playfully and winked.

"N-No! I mean… Everyone would see you and then they would talk and… And…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I was only kidding." Miroku hugged Sango.

"Speaking of my room," Sango pulled away from Miroku. "I need to go up and check something."

"Okay," Miroku nodded. "Go ahead. No need to rush." He smiled.

Sango turned and went into the house. _'He's way too nice to me…'_

She went into the house and passed through the kitchen, where Kikyou and Inuyasha were still making their ramen. Ayame had disappeared somewhere else. No one knew where.

Sango headed up the stairs and made it to her room. She dug through a box looking for something, but she soon forgot what it was when she heard a clattering. She shot her eyes towards the balcony, where the sound had come from.

"Who's there?" she called out threateningly.

Miroku's voice came through.

"It's me!"

Sango went out to her balcony and looked down, but found no one standing there. She looked to the side and found that Miroku was climbing up a vine that grew next to her balcony.

"Miroku! I told you that I'd be down in a little bit!"

"Well, I got bored." Miroku pulled himself up a little bit at a time.

Sango reached out her hand and helped him in. She couldn't just push him back or leave him there struggling.

After Miroku was safely inside, Sango slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Baka! You could have fallen and gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't, did I?" Miroku smirked.

Sango couldn't argue with him. She always lost when they fought. Suddenly, she heard footsteps nearing her room.

'_Oh crap… Oh crap, crap, crap….'_

"Sango?" Ayame knocked on Sango's door. "You in there?"

"Isn't that Aya—"

Sango covered Miroku's mouth. "You know Ayame has a big mouth. If she finds you in here, we'll never hear the end of it," she whispered in his ear. _'Now think…'_

"I can go back down if you want me to…"

"No, that'll create too much of a commotion. She'll know that someone else is in here…"

"Then what?"

Sango looked back into her room. "I got it! Come here." Again, Sango took Miroku by the hand and they crept across her room until they reached her closet. She opened the closet door.

Ayame heard something coming from inside of Sango's room. "Sango? You okay?"

"Okay, hurry up and get in there." Sango shoved Miroku into her closet, but she soon found herself in the closet as well. Her eyes widened.

"Sango?" Ayame knocked again. "I know you're in there. Or someone else is…"

"Baka! You're not supposed to pull me in _with you!_ If Ayame somehow manages to find out that _both_ of us are in here, then we're in deep—"

Miroku pulled Sango closer to him and kissed her.

"Which is why we won't make a sound," he whispered in her ear.

Sango was in too much of a shock to say anything more.

Suddenly her phone began to ring. _'DAMNIT!' _It was a good thing that the ring tone wasn't loud. Then they really would have been caught.

Sango looked at the called ID. "Kikyou! Why would she be calling me!"

Miroku immediately took her phone, ignored the call, took the battery out of the phone, and placed it in his pocket.

"What was that?" Ayame was persistent. "I know I heard something in there… It sounded like a phone ringing…"

Miroku pulled Sango closer. Sango's heart was racing. _'He's never held me like this before…'_

'_Damn, Ayame had better go away fast… I'm a nervous wreck right now… I've never been this close to Sango…'_

"Hm, well… I guess I'll just leave this alone… She must have left her phone in her room again…"

Miroku and Sango heard fading footsteps. Miroku loosened his grip around Sango, and Sango opened the closet door. She peeked through a crack in the front door and saw for sure that Ayame was gone. She motioned to Miroku, signaling that it was clear.

"Well, that was…"

"A blast!" Miroku said loudly and enthusiastically.

"SHH! She can still hear you!" Sango scolded.

"Sorry." Miroku's voice became hushed again.

Sango sat on her bed with a serious look on her face. _'This is all too surreal… Miroku's acting like an actual… gentleman…'_

* * *

**_Miroku: Aw, she's so cute when she's blushing like that -smiles-_**

**_Sango: o\\\o Um, okay..._**

**_Miroku: -giggles and hugs Sango-_**

**_Sango: o\\\\\_****_o_**

**_Kyo-chan: Aw, don't be like that, Sango. Such a cute couple X)_**

**_Sango: o\\\\\\\o_**


	9. Innocence in Love

**Chapter Nine: Innocence in Love**

While Sango sat on her bed staring at the ground, Miroku made his way slowly back towards the balcony. Sango heard him going back down, and she leaped off of her bed and rushed towards him. She grabbed his hand just as he was about to leave.

"Please, don't leave me…"

Miroku was shocked and slightly taken aback. _'S-Sango…'_ He stopped as soon as he had felt her touch his hand. "I-I'll stay if you want me to," he said softly.

"Aren't the clouds pretty?" Rin lay on the grass next to Kohaku staring up at the sky.

"Yep…" Kohaku said.

"Hey, that one looks like a turtle!" Rin pointed and giggled.

Kohaku looked in the direction that Rin pointed. "Hey, it does," he laughed.

'_So, Rin, what are you going to do now? Are you going to tell him?' _Strange thoughts went in and out of Rin's mind.

'_So, Kohaku, are you going to let this girl get away?' _Kohaku seemed to be in the same situation.

"Umm…" Both of them started to say something at the same time. They stopped as soon as they heard one another's voice and merely stared at each other before turning their heads away.

Rin sighed. _'Why are things like this always so… complicated!'_

"What's wrong?" Kohaku heard Rin sighing.

"Oh, um, nothing…" Rin lied.

"No, there's something wrong. Tell me what it is. I'll try to help," Kohaku urged Rin on.

"Honestly, there's absolutely noth—"

"Come on, Rin." Kohaku cut her statement off. "I can tell when there's something wrong. My sister Sango is always like this."

"Sango?"

Kohaku nodded. "But that's a different matter. Just tell me what's wrong with you right now."

"Well, I… I…" Rin wanted to tell Kohaku how she felt about him, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Kohaku could tell that Rin was nervous. He decided to back down. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you so much. If you don't want to tell me, really, that's fine. How you feel isn't any of my business anyway. I'm sorry, Rin…."

"No, it… It's really not your fault. Don't feel bad…" Rin said softly. _'I shouldn't have done that… Now I'll never get another chance to tell him…'_

Kohaku lay on his back again staring up at the clouds, trying to get his mind off of what had just happened. _'I shouldn't have been so tough. If she doesn't want to tell me, it's her own choice. I shouldn't have pushed her so hard.'_

Rin remained sitting up, while Kohaku lay on his back. The two of them sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Rin couldn't stand it any longer.

"Kohaku, I need to tell you something. I—"

"You don't need to. I shouldn't have tried to force it out of you in the first place."

"No, I really want to. I _need_ to or I'm going to blow up. Just listen for a few minutes. Please?"

Kohaku nodded and sat up. He looked at Rin.

"Kohaku I… I like you."

Kohaku smiled. "I like you too, Rin."

"No, you don't understand. I like you as more… as more than a friend."

Kohaku felt himself blushing. "Well, I like you that way too."

Rin wasn't prepared for this. "Wha… You… Really?" she stammered.

Kohaku nodded. "Yep. We may not have known each other for very long, but you've got that kind of personality that I've never seen in anyone before."

Now Rin blushed. Not just a little either. Her face felt like it was burning.

"Rin, are you okay?"

Rin didn't say anything, but only flew into Kohaku's arms. He hugged her.

"I guess everything does happen for a reason," Rin giggled. "If Sesshoumaru hadn't left me here, I wouldn't have met you."

* * *

_**Kyo-chan: Short and sweet n.n**_

_**Rin: -giggles-**_

_**Kohaku: I believe that's the shortest chapter you've written in a while, Kyo-chan.**_

_**Kyo-chan: Yes I'm sorry-.-I don't have as much time on my hands nowadays. I didn't mean to neglect you two.**_

_**Rin: It's alright, Kyo-chan. At least you put us in, and better yet, you put us together! XD**_


	10. Stubbornness is an Annoyance

**Chapter Ten: Stubbornness is an Annoyance**

"Is my ramen done _yet_?" Inuyasha whined at Kikyou in the kitchen.

"Just hang on. Sheesh, you've always been an impatient one…" Kikyou grumbled.

Inuyasha smiled teasingly like a little kid. "You know me well."

Kikyou sighed and smiled.

"But seriously, how long does it take to make a thing of ramen? It's called instant for a reason, you know…"

Kikyou shrugged. "It's not my fault our stove isn't that strong… The water took a while to boil."

"But I'm hungry," Inuyasha whined again.

"Oh, geez, here!" Kikyou thrust a banana into Inuyasha's hand. "Eat that while you wait."

"But I don't like—"

"Just eat it!"

Inuyasha remained quiet and obeyed. He slowly unpeeled the banana and stuffed it in his mouth. He didn't really like bananas, but since it seemed to make Kikyou happy if he ate it, he listened.

As he walked over to the trash can to dispose of the peel, Kikyou called out that his meal was finally ready.

"Yay!" Inuyasha squealed with delight as he sat at the table.

Kikyou placed a bowl in front of him containing the steaming hot noodles. He quickly dug in.

She went back and retrieved her own bowl. Kikyou had just sat down when she heard Inuyasha say,

"Kikyou, I want another one."

She gawked at him. "You… You're done already?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"But I… Oh, here, have mine." She placed the bowl that was intended for her in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled, but he noticed that Kikyou looked hungry. He took one look at the bowl, then slid it back over to Kikyou.

"You eat it. I shouldn't be eating this much anyway."

"No, no," Kikyou slid it back over. "You said you wanted more and now you have it. Go ahead. Take it."

"I was only kidding. I don't really want more. You've barely eaten anything all day."

Kikyou gave in and ate. Inuyasha smiled.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Kouga had taken Miroku and Sango's former spots in front of the house. They had been sitting in an awkward silence the whole time.

"So umm…" Kouga tried to start up a conversation once again. He always failed miserably.

Kagome stared at the grass, picking a blade every now and then and slowly peeling it apart.

Kouga couldn't stand it any longer. He had to say something. _Anything._

He thought of the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you like anyone?" he blurted out.

Kagome froze and looked slowly up from the grass. "What?"

"I asked if you liked anyone," Kouga repeated. _'I can't believe I'm doing this…'_

"Uhh… No…" Kagome said as she turned away again, hoping that her slightly pink face would be hidden. "Why are you asking anyway?"

"I'm just curious… And I'm trying to start up a conversation here so give me a break." Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, who do _you_ like?" Kagome shot Kouga's own question right back at him.

"What? You're kidding me right?" Kouga stared at Kagome. "If half of our neighborhood knows, then you _have _to know too."

"Well, I want to hear it from you. I don't trust the rumors," Kagome replied.

"You've even heard it from Kikyou, Ayame, and Sango. Almost all of those that you trust. Isn't that enough?" Kouga argued.

"I said I want to hear it from _you._" Kagome said in a threatening tone.

"But I—"

"Kouga!"

"What?" Kouga yelled back at Kagome.

"Kouga, tell me," Kagome said as she lowered her voice back down. She had just remembered that they were still near the house, and that could mean unwanted attention could be attracted.

Kouga turned his head away.

"Kouga, look at me and tell me," she demanded.

"Fine!" Kouga turned and looked at Kagome and stopped. His voice was shaking, and his heart was beating fast. "I-It's… I like…" He kept stuttering.

"Oh, come on, you moron, spit it out!" Kagome's yelling was definitely not helping Kouga.

_'It would probably help if she didn't insult me either seeing as how she's the one that I…'_

"…Well…?" Kagome tapped her fingers impatiently.

Kouga's mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"I'm going to sit here all day if I have to, Kouga," Kagome said. "It's not that difficult. Just tell me who you like. I got Sango to tell you who she liked, and she's not exactly someone who's comfortable about the subject of crushes and—"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kouga questioned.

"Well, you owe me one."

"Owe you one for what? For telling me that Sango liked Miroku?" Kouga seemed a little irritated.

"Well, how else would you have known?"

"We were left alone in the park that one day. She wasn't feeling good, and she didn't care. And you had given me so many clues already that I would have been an idiot _not_ to know!"

"Whatever," Kagome scoffed. "Back to the subject. Tell me!"

Kouga mumbled something that Kagome couldn't hear. "Say it louder so that I can actually hear what you're saying, smart one."

Kouga's face was flushed by now.

"Why are you so red? Are you sunburned from sitting out here or something?"

"Har har..." Kouga laughed sarcastically. "That's got nothing to do with it."

"Then what? Geez, just spit it out and get on with it!"

It was amazing that Kagome actually had this much patience in her. But she really wanted to hear Kouga say it.

"Spit what out?" Kouga smirked and decided to play this game.

"Oh my God, Kouga…" Now Kagome was beginning to become a little irritated. Just a little. "Tell me who you like!"

Kouga just stared blankly at Kagome.

Now she felt like hitting him out of frustration. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to hit you," she threatened.

"Psh, I'll show you how to hit." Kouga said his cheesy comeback line.

"Goddamnit, Kouga!"

Kouga tried to get up and walk away, but Kagome held him back. "Oh, no, don't try that on me."

"Try what on you?" Kouga said, still with that playful smile on his face.

"Ew, freak!" Kagome blurted, but she still held onto his arm. "Just tell me who you like and I'll let you go."

"Just go ask Kikyou or Sango or someone. There's no need to ask me." Kouga tried to brush Kagome off.

"Oh my freakin' God… I told you that I want to hear it from _you._ You, you, you, you, you!" Kagome yelled exasperatedly.

Again, Kouga tried to change the subject. "Hey, everyone's inside. We should go too…"

"No way. There are too many people in there who would stare at us like we were a soap opera in the making. I like it this way. There's more privacy and you can tell me without having to worry about someone else hearing. Now quit changing the subject and spill."

"But it doesn't matter if they hear," Kouga replied smugly. "They know already anyway."

Kagome kept glaring at him.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you." Kouga decided to just give in, despite how much fun he was having playing around with her. _'It's fun doing this to her though…'_

"It's… It's… Oh, wait, I just remembered that I need to call Sango for something!" Kouga reached for his phone.

Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes. _'He so does NOT need to call Sango…'_

After a minute or two, Kouga hung up. "Goddamnit… Hang up on me will you…" Kouga muttered as he put his phone away.

"That's what you get for trying to change the subject again," Kagome smirked.

"So, what were we talking about?" Kouga asked nonchalantly.

"Don't act dumb. You're not Inuyasha."

"What?" Kouga kept playing his game after all.

Kagome couldn't stand it any longer. She hit him upside the head. "Baka! Don't try to act likeme and pretend to not know what's going on! I know you do!"

Kouga held his head. "Ow, that hurt… You didn't have to hit me, ya know…"

"Well, I wouldn't have had to hit you if you had just told me who you like in the first place."

"Kouga remained silent while rubbing the side of his head where Kagome's hand landed. "For the last time, ask Sango! She's honest enough!" He continued to try to persuade Kagome to go away, but it wasn't working.

"And for the last time, I told you I want to hear it from you!" Kagome wasn't giving in. She was determined to make him say it.

"I… I… I like… I…" Kouga couldn't keep himself from stuttering as he looked at Kagome.

"You sound like a broken CD player."

"I like—Hey, isn't that Miroku in Sango's balcony?" Kouga looked up.

Kagome turned around, and sure enough, Miroku stood there with his back turned. She smiled inside.

"Hey, Miroku actually got a girl! And it's Sango nonetheless. That's great!" Kouga was desperate to get Kagome's attention off of him for once.

"Oh, no. We'll deal with Sango and her affairs later," Kagome turned back to Kouga. "Out with it."

"Okay, so… Remember how I… Uhh… You know how… Argh…" Kouga didn't know how to say it.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Kouga and his annoying sentence fragments…'_

Kouga inhaled deeply, then back out.

"Hey, you don't have asthma, stop breathing like that," Kagome sneered.

Kouga looked at Kagome with a serious stare. One that Kagome had never seen in his face before.

"K-Kouga, why are you looking at me like that? Stop staring at me like that!" Kagome said nervously, though part of her wanted this to happen.

"You're the one who wanted this!"

"Want what!" Kagome just spoke on impulse. She didn't think about what she was saying.

"I like you, okay? I. Like. You!" Kouga blurted it all out. "Happy now?" His voice sounded irritated, but inside he felt relieved. Part of him also wanted to kill Kagome at the moment, but that was beside the point.

"Did I crush your pride or something? Sheesh," Kagome hissed.

Kouga just looked away. "Can I go now?" he asked in a small voice.

"Not just yet," Kagome said in a serious tone.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "What else do you want from me?" he whined.

"Now you've earned yourself the truth."

_'The truth? Is this… Is this what I've been waiting for…?'_

Kagome looked around, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "I like you too, Kouga." She let out the breath that she had held.

Both Kagome and Kouga's hearts stopped.

"You-You really mean it?" Kouga stammered.

"Baka, of course I mean it…"

"And I mean it too, Kago—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that you mean it," Kagome interrupted Kouga's statement.

"Then why the hell did you put me through all that?"

"To see if you really did care about me," Kagome said calmly. "I knew there were rumors that you liked me, but I'd much rather hear it from you."

"Oh," was all Kouga managed to say.

Kagome looked down at the grass again. Then she felt something on her hand.

"Kagome…" It was Kouga. He had taken Kagome's hand.

"Wh-What, Kouga?" Kagome didn't know what to feel. She had wanted this to happen for the longest time, but she never really knew what she would do when it did happen.

Kouga pulled Kagome towards him and hugged her.

Kagome's first impulse was to break free by any means necessary, but she relaxed and let him embrace her. She put her arms around his body as well and hugged him back.

* * *

**_Kyo-chan: O.O;; Wow, I went waaay crazy on that one..._**

**_Sango: Aw, look at the new happy couple!_**

**_Kouga: -mutters and turns away-_**

**_Kagome: -scoffs- His stupid pride..._**

**_Kikyou: All I did was eat ramen with Inuyasha? Nothing fluffy for me? T.T_**

**_Kyo-chan: Er, you'll get your time soon enough, Kikyou._**


	11. Who Needs Ramen

**Chapter Eleven: Who Needs Ramen**

Kikyou scoured through her drawers. Then she stopped. _'Wait, what did I come in here for…'_

Then a clattering sound came from downstairs.

"Damn! Inuyasha!"

Kikyou flew down the stairs and went back into the kitchen to find a very embarrassed looking Inuyasha.

"Baka! What are you doing?" she scolded.

"I was looking for something…"

"What?"

"More ramen?"

Kikyou sighed exasperatedly. "Just ask." She strolled over to a cupboard and revealed a small shelf with stacked packages of the dried instant meal.

Inuyasha's eyes widened with glee. He looked like a child who had been given a cookie.

"You're still hungry?" Kikyou asked as she reached for a bag.

"Actually… Not really…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Then why were you looking for it?" Kikyou sounded slightly annoyed. "I thought that you had hurt yourself of something!"

"I felt alone, so I decided to make a racket to make you come back down…"

Kikyou blushed. "R…Really?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

'_I didn't know he had that in him… Then again, I guess that's what makes him so cute.'_ Kikyou giggled happily to herself.

Inuyasha's embarrassed expression turned to one of delight. He smiled. "You're not mad?"

"I couldn't stay mad at you. I could probably stay mad at anyone _but_ you."

"Yay, I feel special," Inuyasha laughed.

"You'd better," Kikyou said playfully.

"Kikyou!"

A voice called from upstairs.

"I'll be right back," Kikyou said as she held up a finger and jogged over to the foot of the stairs. "What, Ayame?" she called up.

"Is this yours?" Ayame appeared at the top of the stairway holding a Gravitation manga in her hand.

"Hey, how'd you get that?"

"I found it in my room."

"Okay, well, just put it back on top of my desk or something. I don't know how it got in your room in the first place…"

"Okay." Ayame disappeared into Kikyou's room with the manga.

'_Oh! THAT'S what I was going to get!'_

The Gravitation manga had reminded Kikyou of what she had gone into her room to get. She climbed up the stairs and went into her room just as Ayame was exiting.

"Kikyou…?" Inuyasha looked up and called out.

Then he felt a small box hit the top of his head. "Oww… Hey, that hurt. Who threw that?"

He looked up again to see Kikyou grinning teasingly. "I thought that you might want some." She pointed at the box that lay next to his foot.

Inuyasha looked down and saw a box of Pocky lying there. "I haven't had this in so long!" A wide grin spread across his face. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Kikyou winked and walked down the stairs.

As soon as she had reached the ground, she felt herself being tackled.

"What the—Inuyasha!" she screamed.

Inuyasha had tackled Kikyou.

"You're crushing me, you know…"

"I know," he said in a childish tone.

Kikyou sighed. He always did this.

The front door knob was slowly turning.

'_Crap, get off me, Inuyasha before they come in!'_ Kikyou thought she had said these words out loud, but she hadn't.

The front door opened and Kagome and Kouga stepped through. They stared at Kikyou and Inuyasha lying on the ground.

"Um, care to explain what you guys are doing?" Kagome asked as she suppressed a laugh.

"This is _not_ what it looks like," Kikyou said defensively.

"Uh huh, sure…" Kouga smirked.

"Damnit, Kouga! If I didn't have Inuyasha weight on top of me, I would just come and kill you right now!"

Kouga backed away and stepped behind Kagome.

"Could you _please_ get off of me…?"

Inuyasha obeyed and slowly got up. "Wasn't that fun?"

Kikyou couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**_Kyo-chan: There's your fluff, Kikyou n.n_**

**_Kikyou: Oh, that's great!_**

**_Kyo-chan: I told you that you would get your chance._**

**_Kikyou: Now can I REALLY kill Kouga?_**

**_Kouga: o.o;;-hides behind Kagome and uses her as a shield-_**

**_Kagome: -rolls eyes- Wow, thanks..._**


	12. Let's Play a Game

**Chapter Twelve: Let's Play a Game**

Miroku and Sango were sitting on her bed when they heard a thump coming from downstairs.

"What's that?" Sango stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll go check." As soon as Sango had opened the door, Miroku disappeared outside.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Sango followed Miroku.

The two of them descended down the stairway and saw Kikyou, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga standing there.

"Oh, here come two more!" Kikyou said sarcastically. "I swear, Sango, had you come five minutes earlier…"

"We heard a thump coming from down here so we came to check it out," Miroku explained.

Kagome snorted.

"I know where that thump came from," Kouga smirked.

Kikyou reached across and smacked Kouga on the head, hard.

"Owww!" Kouga held his head and grimaced in pain.

"Bad Kouga!" Kikyou scolded. "And don't you _dare_ breathe a word about what just—"

"Happened?" Sango finished.

"Don't ask, Sango. Just don't." Kikyou was trying to keep herself together.

Inuyasha stayed to the side giggling.

The front door opened and in came Kohaku and Rin.

"Kohaku!" Sango said happily. "You're back!"

"Yeah, sis, we're back," he smiled.

"Where'd you go?" Sango looked from Kohaku to Rin, then from Rin to Kohaku. "Um, never mind."

"Hey, everyone's back from their honeymoons!" A giggly Ayame stepped out from the kitchen.

Everyone looked around and stared at each other awkwardly for a while, all except for Ayame, who was grinning from ear to ear. "How about a nice little game?" she suggested with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"What kind of a game?" Rin asked excitedly.

"A board game perhaps?" Miroku suggested.

Ayame shook her head and went back into the kitchen. "No, you guys stay here," she said as the others began to follow her.

Everyone was a little nervous to see what Ayame had planned. She was a hopeless romantic, never being able to find true love herself, but trying to find it for almost everyone else.

"Look everyone!"

Everyone turned to look at Ayame as she walked out of the kitchen, looking quite proud of herself. She held an empty soda bottle in her hand.

"Oh no…" Kagome muttered.

"Don't tell me that we're…" Sango half-glared at the beaming Ayame.

"Yep! We're playing spin the bottle!"

Everyone groaned.

"Please tell me we aren't doing this…" Kikyou grumbled.

"Can we have a choice _not _to play?" Inuyasha raised his hand like a student in a classroom.

Ayame shook her head. "Nope, you _all_ must participate," she said evilly.

A groan escaped from everyone's mouths again.

'_How could Ayame do this…'_ Sango thought.

'_Ugh, this is so not a good idea…'_ Kagome was annoyed too.

'_Ayame is SO dying tomorrow…'_ Kikyou was the most annoyed.

"I won't be playing, so it'll be an even number." Ayame handed the bottle off to the person who was closest to her, which happened to be Miroku. "Here, Miroku. Take the bottle. Now, all of you must sit in a circle! Come on, you can't tell me that you've never played this game before."

A couple of the lied and said that they hadn't just so they could stall time.

"Fine then." Ayame went over and grabbed Kouga on the arm.

"Hey!" Kouga growled.

"Calm down, I'm only placing you guys right now." Ayame led Kouga to a large empty space. "You, sit there." She pointed at the ground and Kouga obeyed.

Inuyasha laughed.

"You," Ayame turned to look at Inuyasha. "You're next. Come over here and sit next to Kouga."

Inuyasha groaned, but listened and sat to the right of Kouga.

"Next, Miroku." Ayame said the names like she was reading off of an attendance sheet.

"Kikyou, Kagome, and Sango."

As the three girls went to sit in their places, Ayame turned to Kohaku and Rin. "I don't think that I should put you in this game just yet. Maybe when you're a bit older." She winked. "What do you guys want to do?"

Both of them shrugged. Kohaku turned to Rin. "I guess we could go back outside. It was pretty peaceful there."

Rin nodded. "Okay!"

And with that, the two of them went outside once again, both looking equally gleeful and not caring that they weren't going to get a chance to participate in this 'game' that Ayame had set up.

After the two of them exited the house, Ayame turned back to the group. "Okay, now, Miroku. Let's go."

* * *

**_Ayame: Well, now, isn't this fun! -grins-_**

**_Everyone else: -rolls eyes and groans-_**

**_Kyo-chan: n.n;;_**


	13. Spin the Bottle Mayhem

**Chapter Thirteen: Spin the Bottle Mayhem**

Miroku's hand shook as he spun the bottle weakly.

"Come on, Miroku, spin it harder than that!" Ayame teased.

Miroku stopped the bottle and spun it again. This time it reeled around faster. As it slowed down, all of their breaths seemed to stop. Slower and slower until it finally came to a stop at…

Kouga.

"What the hell!" Kouga screamed and stood up.

"Calm down, Kouga," Ayame said as she pushed down on Kouga's head with her hand to make him sit again. "I'm not allowing any same-gender rounds."

Both Kouga and Miroku sighed in relief.

Miroku took the bottle and spun it. This time it pointed to Inuyasha.

"Wow, Miroku, you don't know how to spin it. Here," Kouga grabbed the bottle and spun it. After a few seconds, it started to come to a halt at none other than Kikyou.

She obviously was not pleased at all. Ayame watched them like a hawk, making it apparent that she was enjoying all of this chaos.

Kikyou turned desperately to Ayame. "Please, don't."

Ayame smirked. "You're not a guy are you?"

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Can't _you_ take my place? We all know how much _you_ want to play."

Ayame shook her head, still smirking.

"Why did you decide on the game, but you're not even playing?"

She pretended not to hear and wandered back into the kitchen.

"Whore…" Kikyou muttered under her breath. "I knew we should have played Duck, Duck, Goose…"

Kagome turned to Kikyou. "No, please no Duck, Duck, Goose… I've had too many bad experiences playing that with you…"

Sango nodded in agreement and rubbed her head. "You nearly gave me a concussion." She cringed in pain as if Kikyou had actually just hit her on the head. Hard.

"Are we actually playing or what?" Inuyasha chimed in.

Kouga picked up the bottle and threw it at Inuyasha. "You can play this stupid game if you want. I'm not taking anymore part in it." Kouga did always have a bad temper. He stood up annoyed and stalked out.

"Oh dear…" Miroku muttered.

Kagome sighed.

"Yes, you always have to choose the difficult ones, Kagome," Kikyou said satirically.

Kagome sighed a second time and followed Kouga.

Inuyasha had now resorted to tossing the bottle up in the air and playing with it. He was about to die of boredom. "There's nothing to do around here,' he whined.

The four of them sat there staring blankly at one another. Kagome and Kouga's muffled voices could be heard through the door. They were apparently just sitting on the front porch.

"Why are you always throwing hissy fits?" Kagome scolded.

Kouga scoffed. "Since when did you become my mother…"

"Um, maybe since I confessed my love to you?"

Kouga's face eased up. "I'm sorry… I know that I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help it. It's like a reflex."

"Well, work on it or you'll become hated."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, no, not at all…" Kagome sat down next to Kouga. "I just don't want you to live your life like this."

"Like what?"

"Always having mood swings and shunning out the people who are trying to care for you." Kagome put her hand on Kouga's.

A small smile emerged on Kouga's face. "I know…" He laid his other hand on top of Kagome's. "Thank you for being so patient… I know that I'm not the easiest person to get along with…"

"But you're so cute!" Kagome giggled.

From inside, Kikyou gagged. The four of them had been listening intently to their conversation.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled as she opened the door.

"It's your own fault for talking so loud," Kikyou snickered. "'But you're so cute!' Ugh, honestly Kagome, can you not think of anything better to say?"

"I don't see you doing so well with _your _other half," Kagome argued.

Kikyou glanced behind her at Inuyasha, who was still entertaining himself with the bottle. Miroku and Sango sat in a corner watching him, thoroughly amused.

"I see Miroku and Sango, I don't see Kikyou and Inuyasha."

"You little—"

"Hey!" Sango yelled from the corner. "No violence please." She sighed exasperatedly. "Really, can't you two go one day without bickering?"

"Obviously not," Miroku said. "This was supposed to be a simple game, but, as always, it's turned into… a controversial debate. Or demented love polygon. Whatever you want to call it."

"Wait, did you say my name?" Inuyasha always had a delayed reaction. It was funny, cute, and annoying all at once.

"Yes, I said your name a minute ago," Kagome informed.

"What'd you say? I wasn't listening."

"You never do…" Kouga remarked softly.

"That you and Kikyou—"

"What about me and Kikyou?" He also had a short attention span and hardly had any patience in him.

"That you and her—"

"Aren't together?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, you really didn't need me to explain it to you now did you?"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Kikyou and I _are _together! See?" He reached over and grabbed Kikyou and pulled her into a hug. Both of them smiled gleefully.

Kagome looked taken aback. She never knew that they were serious. "Well, whatever." She tried to cover up her own embarrassment.

They all rolled their eyes, sensing Kagome's concealment of embarrassment.

Kouga stepped behind her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I still love you."

**-End-**

* * *

_**Kyo-chan: I do apologize greatly for the abrupt ending... This didn't turn out as great as I had planned it to... I've been having a TON of writer's blocks recently, so it's really shown in these fanfics -.-;;**_

**_Kikyou: So I didn't kill Kouga after all..._**

**_Kouga: Thank goodness..._**

**_Kagome: Why must you always attack him?_**

**_Kikyou: Oh, of course, just like you to defend your boyfriend._**

**_Sango: Do the two of you never stop?_**

**_Kyo-chan: No, they don't -sigh- Well, until next time! Thanks so much for reading! You have NO idea how much I appreciate it!_**


End file.
